we can't even be apart for one night, clace
by fangirlingclace
Summary: joshlyn sees Clary and Jace together and doesn't approve.
1. Chapter 1

Clary and Jace just got McDonalds, there eating it in the park under a tree. Clary is sitting on Jace's lap eating her chicken nuggets and Jace his BigMac.

Clary: can you hand me the sweet-sour sauce.

Jace grabs the sauce but just as Clary wants to grab it he pulls it away.

Clary: hey!

Clary tries to get it but Jace puts his hand up in the air so that Clary can't reach it. Clary reaches up but falls on top of Jace. Jace kisses her.

Clary: smooth.

Jace: i know how to mislead you.

Clary looks up.

Clary: why is everybody leaving?

Jace: that's a bonus for us then.

Clary smiles. They kiss again now more passionately. A drop of water falls on Clary's arm.

Clary: i think it's going to rain.

Jace: want to go back to the institute?

Clary: no.

Clary kisses Jace. Another drop of water falls on Clary. A shiver goes thru her body. Jace sits up, clary is on her knees. For once Clary's head is above Jace's. Their foreheads are pressed against each other. Suddenly more water starts dripping down. They looked up at the sky, it was covered with dark clouds. It started raining harder. Clary laughed.

Jace: what?

Clary: these moments always happen in movies.

Jace: well our lives could be a movie after everything we've been thru.

Clary chuckled and kissed him. Their clothes and were soaked and there was water dripping down their hair. Clary was cold but sitting on top of Jace made her warm. His white shirt went see thru and she could see his abs which only made her feel even warmer. Clary's lips went purple and Jace saw.

Jace: are you cold?

Clary: a little bit.

Jace: wait.

Jace flipped over so that he was on top of Clary. His warm arms rapped around her.

Jace: is that better?

Clary kissed Jace.

Clary: deffinetly.

Jace chuckled and kissed Clary back. They lied down and kissed in the rain for about 10 minutes.

Jace: let's go back to the institute.

Clary: yeah, i wanna curl up in bed with you.

Jace: i would'nt want anything more.

*at the institute*

They walk to jace's room in their soaked clothes. Clary was just laughing at a joke from Jace when suddenly her mom was standing infront of her and Jace. She didn't approve of Jace and Clary dating because she tought Jace was bad for Clary. They had been dating for 3 months now, even though it felt like they had been together for over 5 years. Joshlyn looked very mad.

Joshlyn: where have you been?!

Clary: i was out with Jace.

Joshlyn: you should have been training.

Clary: i already trained today mom.

Jace: it was my fault, i asked her out. It wasn't her fault.

Joshlyn: Clary, go to your room. Alone!

Clary and Jace walk away Clary goes to her room and Jaces to his.

Jace: I'm sorry Clary.

Clary: it's okay, my mom can suck it. I love you, I'll come to your room later.

Jace: i love you to.

Jace gives her a kiss on her forehead and walks to his room. Clary walks into hers. She grabs one of jace's t-shirts she stole and walks to the bathroom. She takes her clothes of and throws them in the washing machine. She turns on the shower and wipes the make-up of her face. She takes a quick shower. She puts on jace's shirt and some panties. She walks to the mirror and brushes her hair. She walks to the door and opens it. She looks around in the hallway to see if her mom is anywhere. She sneaks up to Jace's room. She opens the door and sees Jace lying down on his bed. He smiles when he sees Clary.

Jace: hey, isn't that my shirt?

Clary: yeah.

She jumps on the bed next to Jace.

Clary: what's yours is mine.

Jace: is that one of the rules of being in a relationship?

Clary looks up at him.

Clary: you know I've had three different relationships this year, but I've never been so sure about loving someone.

Clary moved closer to Jace, their noses are touching.

Clary: I've never been so sure about anything.

She moved closer to Jace, she lies down on top of him.

Clary: i love you.

She whispers into his ear.

Jace: i love you too.

They kiss, soft and gentle. Then more passionately. They switch positions so that Jace is on top. He kisses her neck and collarbone. Then he laid down next to her. They looked at each other, they didn't talk. They were both thinking the same: you are beautiful. Jace was the first one to say something.

Jace: should we go to sleep?

Clary: you read my mind Herondale.

They got under the covers. Clary put her leg over Jace and her hand on his chest. Jace's arm was under her head and his hand on her shoulder. They fell asleep together. They wake up from the door slamming open. Joshlyn is standing in the door opening.

Clary: mom?

Joshlyn: Clary Fray, you're coming with me.

Joshlyn walks to them and grabs Clary's wrist, she pulls her off the bed.

Clary: mom stop! I love him!

Joshlyn: boys like him don't love you back.

Clary: he isn't like that mom. He loves me too.

Jace: I love Clary with all my heart and if anything were to happen to her I would be devastated. I would do anything for her.

Joshlyn: Clary you're coming with me, pack your stuff.

She pulls Clary out of the room and goes to Clary's room.

Joshlyn: put some clothes in a bag. Clary has tears in her eyes. She puts her sweatpants on and some pants and shirts in her bag. They walk to Joshlyn's car.

Clary: I forgot my charger can I get it?  
Joshlyn: just do it fast.

Clary goes inside and walks to Jace's room. Jace is sitting on his bed looking down. He sees Clary and runs to her, they hug.

Jace: I'm sorry.

Clary: it's okay, I'll find a way to come here without my mom noticing. I love you.

Jace: I love you too.

Clary kissed him.

Clary: I got to go.

She walks away with tears in her eyes. She steps into the car. They drive away. They arrive at their house.

Joshlyn: from now on you're only going there for a mission.

Clary doesn't answer and goes upstairs. She throws her bag next to her bed and lies down. She takes of her sweatpants, she still has Jace's shirt on. It smelled like him, she felt warm on the inside thinking of him but also cold because she couldn't be with him. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother walking in. She sat down on Clary's bed, Clary turnt to her side with her back to Joshlyn.

Joshlyn: Clary, I'm doing this for you, boys like him...

Clary: stop saying boys like him, Jace is nothing like those guys!

Joshlyn: I'm only protecting you.

Clary: from what?

Joshlyn: from him breaking your heart.

Clary: he would never break my heart, he would never cause me pain like that.

Joshlyn: Clary...

Clary: mom, just leave okay.

Joshlyn leaves the room. Clary falls asleep.

*Next chapter*

The next morning, she wakes up from her phone beeping. It's a mission alert. Clary puts on her clothes and goes downstairs. Joshlyn is eating breakfast. She looks up as Clary walks to the door. Joshlyn: Clary where are you going?

Clary: I have a mission.

Joshlyn: come back immediately after you're done.

Clary: yeah sure.

Clary walks to the institute, it isn't far away. She goes to Jace's room. Jace is sitting behind his desk. Clary walks to him, he doesn't notice her till she putts her hands around her neck. He truns around and hugs her.

Jace: I missed you.

Clary: *chuckles* we can't even be apart for one night.

Jace: yeah.

Clary: let's go downstairs.

Jace: okay.

They go downstairs to the meeting room. Alec and Izzy are stnding by the table looking at the demon attacks.

Clary: what's the problem?

Izzy: I heard what happened with your mother.

Clary: let's just focus on the mission.

Alec: demons are attacking mundanes and draining them of their blood.

Clary: I thought only vampires did that.

Jace: do we know why?

Alec: no, we have to find found.

Izzy: lazy vampires?

Alec: I don't think so.

Jace: something special about their blood?

Alec: I don't know, but let's find out.

They go to one of the places a mundane was attacked.

They search for something that was left behind from the attacker.

Clary: anything.

Jace: only rocks.

Alec: nothing.

Izzy: smart demon.

Clary sees something shimmer on the ground.

Clary: wait I see something.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary walks to the shimmering thing on the ground, she picks it up.

Clary: it's a button from a vest.

Jace walks to Clary.

Jace: good, we can use that to track them.

Jace tracks the demons to a little house in the middle of a forest.

Jace: keep your weapons ready.

Jace pushes the door open, nobody is home. They walk inside. There's a seraph blade on the ground and blood on the ground and walls.

Izzy: what the hell happened here?

Jace: I don't know but let's look around. Alec and Izzy inside, Clary and I will look outside. They walk outside. They look around for a while but see nothing, till Clary sees a path of dead flowers, she follows it.

Jace: Clary where are you going?

Clary: I think I found something.

Clary follows the path, suddenly she sees blood on the ground. She can't believe her eyes. On the ground is a circle, inside is a star.

Clary: Jace...

Jace walks to her.

Jace: by the angel.

Clary: I... I think they summoned S... Sebastian.

A cold shiver went thru her body when she said his name. Jace grabbed her hand.

Jace: we don't know if it is him.

Clary now has tears in her eyes.

Clary: no, I'm sure. When he walks next to flowers in his demon form they die.

Jace: let's get back to Izzy and Alec.

They walk back to the house. They go inside, Izzy and Alec are still searching.

Izzy: found anything?

Jace: yeah...

Alec: what?

Clary: they summoned Sebastian.

The room went silent.

Jace: we need to get back to the institute, fast.

*back at that the institute*

Clary goes to her room, Jace follows her. She sits down on her bed, Jace sits down next to her.

Clary: he's back.

Jace puts his hand on her back.

Clary: he's going after us isn't he?

Jace: I think so.

Clary: he's gonna ruin our lives again.

Jace hugs Clary.

Jace: why don't you sleep here tonight.

Clary: my mom wouldn't let me.

Jace: you're safer here.

Clary: yeah I know but...

Jocelyn walks in.

Jocelyn: Clary were going.

Jace: she should stay here, it's safer.

Jocelyn: no she's coming with me.

Jace stands up and walks to Jocelyn.

Jace: Sebastion is back, she's safer with us.

Jocelyn: she's coming with me, now step aside.

Jocelyn tries to get past Jace but he steps in front of her.

Jace: I'm not gonna let you take her.

Clary: Jace...

Izzy walks into the room.

Izzy: Jace, calm down.

Jocelyn walks to Clary and grabs her arm. She walks out of the room, Jace tries to go after them but Izzy grabs his arm as a command not to go after them. Jocelyn and Clary are back home. Clary goes up to her room and sits down on her bed. She hears a noise of something falling, she ignores it, probably her mom. She walks to her mirror and looks in it. Then suddenly there is black. She tries to scream but the person has his hand over her mouth. She tries to escape but it doesn't work. She knocks down one of her paint bottles. The person punches her, she blacks out.

Jocelyn: Clary?

Clary doesn't respond. She goes upstairs and sees the bottle lying on the ground. Clary is gone. The window is open. She calls Izzy.

Izzy: hey, Izzy here.

Jocelyn: Isabelle I need your help.

Izzy: Jocelyn?

Jocelyn: Clary isn't in her room and one of her paint bottles was knocked down and the window is open. Is she with Jace?

Izzy looks at Jace who is standing next to her. Jace sees she looks worried.

Jace: what's wrong?

Izzy: uhm Clary is gone.

Jace: what do you mean gone?

Izzy: she isn't in her room, and the window is wide open and a paint bottle is knocked down.

Jace runs to Clary's room. Nobody's there. He goes to his room, also nobody there. Izzy follows him.

Izzy: *to Jocelyn* she's not here either.

Jace sits down on her bed, he never felt this worried. He never felt this much emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, worried, but mostly anger. He sees a note on his desk and walks to it. It says:

Hey little brother, I think you already figured this out but I have taken our little sister. Is it weird that I call her that because you guys are together? Anyway, she's fine, for now. I have some demons who cannot wait to meet her.

See you later, Jonathan.

Jace shows it to Izzy.

Jace: he wants us to find him.

Izzy: but why?

Jace: he wants me dead, he knows that I'd do anything for her.

Izzy: I'll get weapons while you track.

*meanwhile*

Clary wakes up, her head hurts. She's tied to a chair. She opens her eyes. She's in a dark room with one lamp shining on her. She hears footsteps.

Jonathan: hey little sister.

He walks to Clary.

Clary: what do you want?  
Jonathan: nothing, just having a little family reunion.

Clary: what are you going to do with me?

Jonathan: some of my friend want to meet you.

Clary: Jace is not going to let you do this. He will find you.

Jonathan: that's my plan. He'll find me and then I'll kill him.

(hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long but I was really busy with school! Anyway, I'm also sorry it's kinda short! Comment what you think.)


End file.
